1. Field of the Invention
An assembly for holding one end or a predetermined portion of a strap or like element to a musical instrument or similar device wherein the end attached to the holding assembly is capable of being pivoted within certain limits to allow freedom of movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of musical instruments such as a guitar, banjo, etc., of course, have been known and utilized by mankind for many years through the utilization of these instruments and similar type instruments which ideally should be supported from the body during use or playing.
While normally, such instruments are not particularly heavy proper support on the body of the user is highly desirable so that both hands can be used for the operation of the instrument. To provide such support the prior art has seen various types of cords, straps, etc., attached to the instrument and suspended from the shoulder or applicable portions of the user's body in a variety of ways.
The following U.S. patents are representative of prior art structures directed to the attaching or mounting of support straps and/or like implements to a musical instrument whereby the instrument can be supported from the body: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,061,464, to Heimers; 3,138,050, to Tevis; 3,323,698, to Sottile; 3,366,293, to Fyke; 3,372,614, to Galster; 3,512,443, to Parson; 2,643,039, to Sottile; 3,688,012, to Vettel and 3,894,464, to Brooks.
While most of the devices disclosed in the above-referenced patents are operable and serve to adequately connect a strap or similar, related implement to the instrument, the majority are rather unsophisticated in nature and are generally considered to be detrimental to the esthetic effect of the entire instrument by virtue of the non-decorative connecting elements. In addition, the actual structures of such devices are not particularly well suited specifically to use on a musical instrument or like device supported from the body. Inherent in some of these prior art devices is the problem of inadvertent unfastening of the devices, snagging of the connecting element on clothing or other articles and actual damage to the instrument upon attachment thereto.
Accordingly, there is an obvious need in the industry for an attractive, decorative yet efficiently functional means of attaching a strap or like supporting implement directly to the body of a musical instrument in such a matter as to allow free movement of the strap or supporting implement. At the same time such device should be relatively free from snagging and should be sufficiently designed and constructed to eliminate the need for repair, replacement or even the simplest maintenance. Perhaps one of the most important characteristics of a connecting device of the type discussed in its ability to add to the decorative features or esthetic appearance of the instrument itself. This is particularly important when such instruments are used by professionals who normally take great pride in both the performance capabilities of their respective instruments as well as their esthetic appearance.